ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talking Tom
Talking Tom & Friends: The Movie is an upcoming 2025 computer-animated adventure comedy television film produced by Blue Sky Studios. based on the Slovenian video game developer company of the same name. Cast * Jake Johnson as Talking Tom (Talking Elena's younger brother and Talking Ginger's uncle) * Sergio Mendes as Talking Ben * Zoë Kravitz as Talking Angela (Talking Tom's girlfriend) * Zack Isaac Sanchez as Talking Ginger (Talking Tom's nephew and Talking Elena's son) * Tobey Maguire as Talking Hank * Tim Allen as Talking Santa Claus * John Cena as Talking Harry * Zoe Saldana as Talking Gina * Owen Wilson as Talking Larry * Tex Hammond as Talking Baby Hippo * Gina Rodriguez as Talking Lila * John Leguizamo as Talking Pierre * Will Smith as Talking Rex * Tom Holland as Talking Roby * Tom Hardy as Talking Giant Robot * Eugenio Derbez as Talking John * Leonardo Bastos e Pontes as a hand * Keanu Reeves as Dr. Internet Doctor * Topher Grace as Donald Trump * Steve Carell as Jeremy the Germ * Christina Hendricks as Rhonda * Ariana Grande as Victoria Payne * Jordan Peele as Xenon * Cristina Milizia as Miss Vanthrax (Talking Ginger's teacher) * Diego Molano as Ricky de Luna * Arianna Villavicencio as Ronnie * Gal Gadot as Talking Tara (Talking Hank's girlfriend) * Edward Norton as Zerator 3000 * Sofía Espinosa as Talking Elena (Talking Tom's older sister and Talking Ginger's mother) * A.J. Kane as Talking Jack (Talking Tom and Angela's oldest son) * Breanna Yde as Talking Lily (Talking Tom and Angela's oldest daughter) * Colin H. Murphy as Talking Mason (Talking Tom and Angela's youngest son) * Julia Scarpa Saldanha as Talking Maggies (Talking Tom and Angela's youngest daughter) Production On March 15, 2019, Blue Sky Studios announced it was working with Little Witch Pictures on a movie. On June 21, 2019, under the working title, Talking Tom & Friends: The Movie, Blue Sky confirmed a movie would go into pre-production in January 6, 2019 with Zé Brandão, co-director of the first film, returning. As of August 23, 2019, it was announced that Blue Sky employees Lori Forte and Chris Wedge. Release Talking Tom & Friends: The Movie will be released in the United States on November 7, 2025 with release dates in Brazil, Mexico and in Argentina and Spain being November 28, 2025, November 21, 2025, and November 14, 2025 respectively. Currently, there is no word on a release in China and Germany, but both are likely. Marketing In March 2019, it was announced that the teaser of the film would play theatrically in front of the other Blue Sky Studios film, Hanazuki: Full of Treasures worldwide, revealing the film's new title and synopsis. On April 3, 2020 Blue Sky announced through their social media that the teaser trailer for the film along with release dates would be arriving the following week. The teaser trailer was released on January 2, 2019. Category:2025 Category:2025 films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Television Films Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Productions Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:TSG Entertainment Category:Copa Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Mexican films Category:Mexican animated films Category:Brazilian animated films Category:Brazilian films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about Dogs Category:Films about cats Category:Films about birds Category:Films based on video games Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Portuguese-language films Category:Talking Tom Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Upcoming films Category:OutFit7